1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric energy meter that measures electric energy consumption of a measured system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric energy meters that measure user's electric energy consumption are employed for transactions of electric charges. The electric energy meters have validity periods set by a sanction system under regulations or laws. The electric energy meters must be replaced when the validity periods have elapsed. At the replacement, the fixed electric energy meter must be removed from an electric supply line. When the electric energy meter is removed, the electric supply line dangles, which makes the replacing operation difficult. Since the replacing operation is sometimes performed in an energized state, it would be difficult to perform the replacing operation. An electric energy meter for enhancing the workability at the replacement has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S62-12869. The electric energy meter includes a main unit and a terminal unit provided separately from the main unit.